


The Nightmares

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: A headcanon for Estinien's black undereyes.





	The Nightmares

He did mention getting to feel what Nidhogg felt. Getting to understand him more deeply than he would never have thought possible. Shared a body with him, but more than that, they shared a mind.  
What he didn't say, and would never tell a soul, was that Nidhogg saw right through him as well. But instead of sympathizing, the beast tortured him endlessly, night and day, leaving him no rest.  
Fyris had freed him, yes. But the words the wyrm whispered to him were engraved upon his very soul. Night after night, he knew no proper sleep. He would still hear the beast, again, and again, without cease.

"Fool. Thou hath alloweth yourself falleth in love with this Warrior of Light. This is a weakness I shalt not ignore."

"Can thou imagine, what I would doth to this frail body of hers? How I would breaketh that lady through and through, and all the while wearing thy appearance?"

"Thou would gaze upon that lady dying eye and see thy own reflection in it. How would thee like this?"

"This eye of hers thee love so, shalt I seize it, the way thy kind seized mine?"

These were the kind of words he would hear in his sleep, and those words would echo in him and haunt even his brighter days. He took his distance with the Warrior of Light, thinking it might help. But the nightmares only became worse.

She was right there, in front of him, not wearing her usual heavy mage garb, but civilian clothing, a light sheer dress, and her face was uncovered. She smiled at him, and gently called his name.  
He tried to tell her Nidhogg was in control. That she had to run and hide. But the words died in his throat.  
He saw himself walk up to her, wrap her in his arms tenderly. She would press herself against him with a happy sigh, closing her eye, trusting, loving.

Then his claws would rip and shred the thin skin of her back, blue blood gushing out of her wounds. He'd push her to the ground, only to tower her, destroy the remnants of her dress, and rip her frail body apart.  
She'd cry and scream and ask for mercy, but Nidhogg would have none of this. He'd bite and tear her flesh, and just before she's breathe her last, he'd crush her single eye between his talons.

He'd always wake up then, sweating, shaking, tears streaking down his face.

"You look so tired..." she'd said after they met again in Ala Mhigo.  
"I am fine, mine sweet thing. I merely think a lot about what matters to me most at night, and how to best protect it."


End file.
